


Sex in a haunted ship *EMOTIONAL*

by Bvnnyboy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bvnnyboy/pseuds/Bvnnyboy
Summary: Andrew does not do well when left alone with Garrett *NSFW*edit: I can't believe that this actually got this popular, wow, that's cool I guess. um well if you like this story then you should totally check out my others since this one isn't very good.





	Sex in a haunted ship *EMOTIONAL*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of the first half but not so much the second half

“Well see you guys at 3am.” Shane said departing from the two boys who stood in front of their hotel room. Once inside garrett immediately removed his jacket and threw it on the floor. 

“Andrew come cuddle with me, I’m tired and it's cold.” Garrett whined as he threw the comforter over himself. 

Andrew laughed as he set his camera down on the dresser. He walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers, grabbing garrett's body and cuddling himself over it. Garrett loved being the little spoon, even if he was taller than Andrew. 

Andrew shivered as he felt Garrett’s hot breath against his neck. The red head tried his best to focus on sleep and not on the fact his boyfriend was pressed against him. Every time Garrett moved Andrew had to keep himself from whimpering. He usually didn’t think about Garrett sexually but all the talk about the captain that fucked passengers while they slept was enough to send Andrew down into a spiral. He moved his hand over to the blondes hair, fingering through it. He began to sweat as he imagined pulling it as he fucked Garrett. 

Suddenly the blonde whimpered as Andrew found himself pulling Garretts hair by mistake. 

“S-sorry Garebear.” Andrew whispered as he kissed garret's temple. Andrew sighed and buried his face in the pillow. He wished Garrett wasn’t so tired because he really needed to let off some steam and the fact he was now Shane's full time camera man made it hard for Garrett and Andrew to have any amount of “alone time” together. Andrew couldn’t even remember the last time he and Garrett had sex. 

“Mmm it’s ok.” Garrett said as he moved his body closer to Andrews, causing Andrew to sharp inhale. Andrew wrapped his arms around Garrett in hopes that it would keep him still, that only worked for about 3 seconds before Garrett shifted himself once again. 

Andrew sighed and closed his eyes, somehow he eventually fell asleep. 

When Andrew opened his eyes, Garrett was in front of him and it took him a second to realize he was lucid dreaming. 

“F-Fuck Andrew baby, Right there….ah!” Garrett moaned as he backed himself against Andrew who placed his hands on Garrett's ass and began to thrust even faster. He grunted as felt and orgasm building up. Andrew passed out as he let his orgasm carry out.

“Andrew? Are you ok?” Garrett asked as Andrew felt himself coming back to reality. 

Andrew didn’t respond as he tried to calm his breathing. He blinked a few times before a knock was heard at their door. 

“Are you guys ready to finish filming?” Shane said through the door. Andrew sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah we're ready to go.” Andrew said back to Shane.


End file.
